Their Little Star
by ShadowSoundAppend
Summary: The Barians chance upon a human child, and decide to take her in. Takes place in an AU where Nasch and Merag are still Barians. Rated T for violence, profanity and slight gore (blame Misael and Vector).


Chapter 1: The Fallen Star

**A/N: So here's another Barian-centric fic. I'll be going on vacation soon, so don't expect any updates till Christmas, unless I'm somehow able to find decent Wifi. **

**Anyway, this fic contains hints of DoruRio (aka HolyIceShipping, thanks to Durbe the Barian, she got me hooked on that pairing) and slight profanity/violence/gore (blame Misael and Vector). **

**Also, it takes place in an AU where ****Nasch and Merag are still Barians.**

**Enjoy ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ZEXAL. If I did, we would have ZEXAL III instead of Arc V.**

~~~X~~~

"Nasch! Merag!" Alit's voice shattered the usual tranquil silence of the crystal palace. The Barian Emperor gestured anxiously for the two siblings to follow him as he led them towards a large crystal shard that definitely had not been there before.

At first, they could not see why their fellow Barian Emperor had led them to such a place. However, on closer inspection, Merag let out a soft gasp.

"A human child..." she breathed, red eyes wide with shock, as she shakily took a step back.

"Impossible..." Nasch muttered, shaking his head in utter disbelief.

Long, blonde, platinum locks framed a pale, sickly face, covered in bruises and small cuts. The white dress she was wearing was torn, stained with dirt and blood. Small, ragged breaths tore through her lips as she lay there, unconscious.

A pang of sympathy washed over the female Barian. For some unknown reason, she felt the need to protect the child, to care for her like her own. **(A/N: Motherly instincts)**

In that instant, Merag had made her decision.

"Merag, what-" Nasch began to say as his sister approached the human child, gently cradling the limp form in her arms as she headed towards the crystal palace.

"We'll take care of her. Call a meeting with the rest of the Emperors, there is much to discuss," she glared at him, as if daring him to say otherwise. The Barian Leader merely nodded, resigned. Once Merag had her mind set on something, it was impossible to say no to her.

~~~X~~~

Sapphire blue eyes fluttered open as the girl struggled to sit up, panicking when she realized that she was not in her room.

"Oh, you're awake," a gentle voice startled the girl, as she flinched, looking towards the one who had spoken.

Deep red eyes met terrified blue, as Merag cautiously approached the human child, so as not to scare her even further.

"Who... are you? I'm not dead, am I?" she asked timidly.

"Goodness no, you're in the Barian World. My name is Merag, the Barian's Sword of Ice," the blue-haired Barian explained, as the girl relaxed slightly. "What is your name, child?" she inquired, frowning when the child went quiet.

"I... don't have a name..." she whispered, sadness and pain reflected in blue orbs, which seemed somewhat familiar. _'Impossible,'_ Merag shook her head as she knelt down so that she could meet the now trembling child's eyes.

"We'll think of a name for you then. Would you like to meet the others now?" she murmured, laying a hand on the thin shoulder to comfort the child.

"Others?" the girl turned to her, eyes fearful.

"It's alright, none of us will hurt you... we just want to ask you some questions. Humans aren't supposed to be able to enter our world..." Merag soothed, as the blonde nodded warily, following the Barian out of the room.

~~~X~~~

"Are you sure it's safe to keep a human child here?" Durbe asked, "How did she even get here in the first place?"

Nasch shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. Merag wants to keep her, you know how she gets..." he muttered, gazing at the other Emperors in the room, who were all in their human forms. Merag had insisted that they remain in them so as not to scare the child, which was also the reason Vector had been excluded from the meeting. **(A/N: He'll do much, much more than just scare her.)**

"Hmph..." Misael huffed, pacing the chamber impatiently as they waited for Merag to return. (She had insisted on checking on the child every thirty minutes.)

"She's awake," the Empress announced, as she entered, leading the child into the chamber. The four Emperors stared at the girl as she timidly stepped forward.

"Does anyone else think that she could be Misael's younger sister?" Alit thought aloud, earning an energy ball to the forehead from said blonde.

Durbe frowned disapprovingly at the Dragon Tamer, but stopped when a small giggle escaped the girl's lips.

"She doesn't have a name... what should we call her?" Merag turned to them.

"Call who?" a familiar, insane voice questioned.

"Oh shi-" Misael said, stopping when he saw the look Durbe sent him.

Vector materialized in front of them, startling the child, as she backed away slowly. (He was in his Barian form.)

"Are you an angel?" she asked, pointing to his wings, tilting her head to the side innocently.

Seconds later, Vector was on the floor laughing his head off, Nasch and Misael were looking quite horrified (and extremely close to freaking out, not like they'll admit that), while Alit and Gilag were close to joining Vector on the floor.

Durbe and Merag just shook their heads at them, and took it upon themselves to introduce their world to the confused girl.

~~~X~~~

"Why can't we call her Virgo?" Alit whined for the umpteenth time.

"What about Scorpius?" Vector suggested, earing him a sharp glare from Merag.

"... Cygnus."

They turned to Misael, who had spoken out of the blue.

"We could call her Cygnus," he muttered, as the girl perked up at the sound of that name.

"Do you like it?" Merag smiled (well, the Barians' equivalent of a smile) as she nodded happily.

"Then Cygnus it is."

~~~X~~~

Preview:

S.S.A: In the next chapter of Their Little Star...

"So... what do humans eat?"

"Misael! You were sleeping during Human Education again, weren't you?"

S.S.A: Join the Barians as they attempt to take care of the human child, Cygnus! See you in the next chapter! (and please review :D)

~~~X~~~

**S.S.A: That was fun XD**

**Misael: A human sister? No thank you.**

**S.S.A: I'm the one writing the fic. Your fates lie in my hands hehehe...**

**Misael: I swear, she's worse than Vector at times...**

**S.S.A: Did you say something? *evil grin***

**Misael: N-nothing *runs***


End file.
